1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical sensors. More specifically, this invention relates to sensors for detecting laser illumination.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to a particular embodiment, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional embodiments within the scope thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser target designators are well known in the art. These systems simply include a laser which outputs a beam which is directed by a spotter onto a target. Reflections of the beam from the target are detected and used to guide ordnance thereto.
The accuracy of these systems has created a need for an ability to detect an incoming targeting beam. This necessity arises in connection with the need to identify friend or foe (IFF) and to indicate laser targeting (laser warning).
Conventional IFF systems are typically implemented with radio waves. There is no known system for IFF in connection with a laser targeting system.
While laser warning systems are known in the art, conventional systems are generally too expensive and often too fragile for the rugged battlefield conditions characteristic of military applications. A conventional laser warning system may currently cost as much as the vehicle (e.g. jeep or truck) which the system is designed to protect.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an inexpensive, rugged IFF and laser warning system.